


Reunion

by Lilibell



Category: Angelo (Band), Jrock, LM.C, Pierrot (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibell/pseuds/Lilibell
Summary: 2014 októbere. A Pierrot két koncert erejéig újra összeállt, ahogy két egykori szerető is...





	Reunion

\- Légy szíves, szállj le rólam…

Kirito kis, ideges sóhajtást lehelt Aiji kipirosodó bőrére. Talán tényleg nem most kellett volna kiszívnia a másik férfi nyakát, de valahogy olyan csábító lehetőségnek tűnt a számára, hogy megjelölje őt…

\- A többiek észre fogják venni? – Inkább kijelentés volt, mint kérdés, csakhogy az énekes meglepetésére Aiji megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem. Vagyis igen, de nem ez a lényeg…

\- Hanem? – húzódott el végre Kirito, legalábbis már nem voltak egymásnak simulva, aminek a gitáros különös módon örült, így képes volt összefűzni egy értelmes mondatot.

\- Nem kéne ezt csinálnunk.

\- Már csináltuk – emlékeztette az énekes a másik férfit, aki erre vágott egy grimaszt.

\- Igen, emlékszem rá – válaszolta. – De az is hiba volt.

\- Ne kezdd ezt, légy szíves – forgatta a szemét Kirito, és karba fonta a kezét. – Azt hittem, örülsz, hogy megbocsátottam.

\- És velem mi van? – lángolt fel a sértettség és némi harag is Aijiban. – _Nekem_ tényleg megvolt az okom rá, hogy haragudjak, mégiscsak összefeküdtél valaki mással!

A hangja visszafojtott volt, de hallatszott rajta, hogy legszívesebben kiabálna, ha nem nyilvános helyen lennének. Kirito a fejét csóválta, és miközben azt mondogatta magában, hogy nem gurulhat dühbe ő is, mert annak megint… _olyan_ következményei lesznek, inkább tett pár lépést a folyosón elhelyezett székek felé, és leült. Aiji kelletlenül követte a példáját.

\- Szerintem már ezerszer megbeszéltük, hogy sosem voltunk együtt, így aztán megcsalni sem tudtalak…

\- Na ez az – vágta rá a gitáros sértődötten. – Emiatt a hozzáállás miatt vagy te egy nagy… gyökér. – Kimondta, pedig tudta, hogy ezt nem kellett volna; mondjuk igazság szerint sokkal durvább sértést akart a másik férfi fejéhez vágni, csak moderálta magát. – Ezért nem voltam képes többé együtt dolgozni veled.

\- És ezért kellett tönkretenned mindent – mondta Kirito gyanúsan nemtörődöm módon. – Jó, hagyjuk a múltat, megmondtam, hogy nem érdekel többé. Inkább azt áruld el, hogy miért ne szexelhetnénk még néhányszor, mielőtt különválnak az útjaink.

\- Van, akinek ez nem ilyen egyszerű.

Egymás szemébe bámultak; minkét tekintetben megbántottság csillogott, csoda volt, hogy megint nem veszekedésbe torkollt az egész. Talán közrejátszott benne, hogy a stúdió épületében voltak, úgyhogy muszáj volt civilizáltan viselkedniük egymással.

\- Egy alkalom elég volt – mondta végül Aiji, lesütve a szemét. Ő vesztett. – Felejtsük el végre egymást, és maradjunk a munkakapcsolatnál.

\- Lehangoló vagy – állapította meg Kirito, majd felállt, és egész egyszerűen elsétált. A próbateremben találkoztak ismét, kínosan kerülve egymás tekintetét…

\---

Aiji arra ébredt, hogy valaki csenget. Fogalma sem volt, hány óra lehet, azért azt érzékelte, hogy még nem ment le a nap, úgyhogy nem alhatott olyan sokat. Nagyot ásítva tápászkodott fel a kanapéról, ahol összekucorodva igyekezett dolgozni, de a napokig tartó kimerültség és túlórázás meghozta az eredményét; egész egyszerűen bealudt egy nagy halom papírral az ölében. Gyorsan igyekezett megigazítani a madárfészekszerűvé vált haját, mielőtt ajtót nyitott volna, ahogy azonban meglátta a vendégét, érezte, hogy megint lassan fájni kezd a feje.

\- Helló – köszönt Kirito.

\- Most komolyan? – sóhajtott fel Aiji. – Nem úgy volt, hogy innentől hanyagoljuk egymást?

\- Azt hiszem, eleget hanyagoltalak – válaszolta meglepő módon az énekes. – Amúgy bejöhetek?

\- Persze – válaszolta nem túl lelkesen Aiji. A Pierrot koncertjeinek vége szakadt, egy hete ismét minden visszatért a normális kerékvágásba, ki-ki a saját bandájával foglalkozott, legalábbis eddig. Aiji kissé értetlenül figyelte a cipőjét ledobó Kiritót, aki végighordozta a tekintetét az ismerős lakáson – nemrég ott jártakor nem igazán foglalkozott a környezettel, inkább a házigazdával –, aztán a kanapé felé vette az irányt. Leült az egyetlen olyan kis pontra, amit nem borítottak papírok, laptop vagy gitár, és érdeklődve pillantott a képernyőre.

\- Csak nem épp zenét írtál? – kérdezte. Aiji gyorsan a kávézóasztalra pakolta, amit tudott, és ő is leült.

\- Nem igazán – vallotta be. – Mármint úgy indult, de aztán inkább bealudtam.

\- Aha, álmosnak is tűnsz – válaszolta az énekes, és kellemetlenül vesébe látó pillantással kezdte tanulmányozni a másik férfi arcát. Aiji legjobb meggyőződése ellenére is zavarba jött; nem örült túlságosan a dolognak.

\- És, miért jöttél? – kérdezte némi torokköszörülés után.

\- Gondolkodtam – vont vállat Kirito. – Igazából az elmúlt egy hétben volt rá időm, hogy gondolkozzak.

\- És min? – Aiji úgy érezte, harapófogóval kell kiszednie Kiritóból, mik is szándékai pontosan. Ez amúgy semmi jónak nem lehetett az előjele.

\- Rólad. Meg rólam.

\- Csodálatos – vágta rá Aiji. – Igazán nem kellett volna, mert nekünk már nem sok közünk lesz egymáshoz.

\- Azért ezt ne jelentsd ki ennyire gyorsan…

Csend lett, a két férfi egymásra bámult. Aiji homloka fájdalmasan lüktetett; ezt hozta ki belőle Kirito, ezért is örült, hogy már nem kell egymás társaságát élvezniük. Jó volt ez a kis nosztalgiázás, de jóból is megárt a sok. Kár, hogy láthatólag az énekes ezt nem így gondolta.

\- Megmondtam, hogy nem fekszem le veled többször, muszáj ezt tovább ragozni?

Kirito a szemét forgatta.

\- Még el se mondtam az ajánlatomat.

\- Ajánlat? – visszhangozta a gitáros. – Most le akarsz fizetni, vagy mi a franc van?

\- Dehogy akarlak – nyugtatta meg kissé a másik férfi. – Csak arra gondoltam, járhatnánk. Úgy igazából, komolyan.

Aiji pár pillanatig azt hitte, rosszul hallott, hála a fejfájásnak, vagy talán még mindig álmodik. Mindenesetre elég hitetlenkedve meredt az énekesre, aki halálos nyugalommal és komolysággal tekintett vissza rá, de Kiritónál sosem lehet tudni…

\- Szívatsz?

\- Komolyan mondtam.

Aiji beletúrt a hajába, aztán felállt, és elővett egy üveg vizet meg egy poharat. Udvariasságból töltött a pohárba, Kirito felé lökte, aztán leült, és nagyot húzott a palackból. Az énekes figyelte minden mozdulatát, de láthatólag nem igazán érdekelte az innivaló, sokkal inkább válaszra várt. Aijinak meg muszáj volt összeszedni a gondolatait, mielőtt olyat mond, amit maga is megbán; volt már erre példa, és a vége az lett, hogy feloszlott a bandájuk. Igaz, most már ilyen fenyegetés nem lesett rájuk, de akkor is.

\- Eddig soha… - kezdte Aiji, majd elcsuklott a hangja. Idegesen kezdte újra. – Eddig ez soha nem jutott az eszedbe, akkor miért pont most?

\- Gondoltam, ez lehet a baj – vonogatta megint a vállát Kirito; a gitáros úgy érezte, legszívesebben behúzna neki egyet, hogy abbahagyja ezt az idegesítő rángást. – Végül is nem lenne olyan rossz, már ha mellőzni tudnád, hogy mindenen ok nélkül felhúzd magad…

\- Szerinted mi a francért húzom fel magam? – Ez kissé hangosabbra sikerült, mint Aiji akarta, úgyhogy megint fojtott hangon kezdte folytatni. – Anno mit meg nem adtam volna érte, ha ezt mondod. Ha komolyan veszel. De most már késő.

\- Sosem késő – bölcselkedett Kirito. Aiji nem is értette, hogy lehet ekkora érzéketlen barom.

\- Jó, akkor elmondom világosan és érthetően. Nem akarok veled járni, sőt, látni se akarlak, úgyhogy légy szíves, menj innen.

Erre azért már Kirito sem számított. Kissé értetlenül pislogott párat, aztán mintha csak Aijihoz hasonlóan húzni akarná az időt, kezébe vette a gyöngyöző poharat, és kortyolt belőle. Egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, hogy el akarna menni, pedig Aiji homlokán már veszélyesen lüktetett egy ér.

\- Nem tudnád elfelejteni a múltat? – kérdezte végül Kirito szokatlanul lágyan. – Mindketten hülyén viselkedtünk, ez tény. Viszont újrakezdhetnénk.

\- Nem akarom – vágta rá Aiji, de mintha a falnak beszélt volna, az énekes zavartalanul folytatta.

\- Sőt, én ünnepélyesen bocsánatot kérek, tudom, hogy megbántottalak. Sajnálom.

Hát, ez haladás volt, legalább így tíz év után eszébe jutott bocsánatot kérni. Jobb későn, mint soha… Viszont Aiji tudta, hogy most annak kéne jönnie, hogy ő kér elnézést, amiért annyira kiakadt, hogy kilépett a bandából… és Jun követte a példáját. Utóbbiról, meg arról, hogy így a maradék három tag már nem akarta folytatni, igazán nem ő tehetett.

\- Ez… egész rendes tőled – szűrte végül a fogai között. Az az átkozott jó neveltetése…! – De mondtam, hogy már késő. Tíz év eltelt, Kiricho, a fenébe is!

A régi becenevén szólította az énekest, akinek láthatólag felcsillant a szeme ezt hallva. Pedig ő tényleg nem akarta, csak kicsúszott a száján… nagyon sok éve nem mondta ki ezt a nevet. Kirito hirtelen közelebb húzódott hozzá; a gitáros ösztönből akart hátrálni, de valahogy… mégsem tette. Talán köze volt hozzá a mellette fekvő gitárnak, talán nem, és csak kifogásként használta.

\- Én nem haragszom rád – mondta meglehetősen bugyiszaggató nézéssel karöltve. – Komolyan mondtam, mikor azt mondtam, hogy túltettem magam az egészen, és örülök, hogy ismét szóba állunk egymással… Aicho.

Kirito keze rásimult a másik férfi combjára, aki ekkor már tudta, hogy elveszett. Igen, három héttel ezelőtt egyszer lefeküdtek egymással, de az csak az alkoholnak és talán valahol a dacnak volt köszönhető. Most… valahogy minden másnak tűnt. Aiji hirtelen úgy érezte, megint sok-sok évvel ezelőtt vannak, ahogy Kirito simogatta, csókolta, a szájába vette…

Minden olyan gyorsan történt. Aiji kissé hitetlenkedve ért hozzá a sötét tincsekhez, amelyek a lábai között ütemesen mozgó fejhez tartoztak. Megint engedett… mint mindig. Átkozta is magát, amiért Kirito volt az ő gyenge pontja, és sajnos ezzel az énekes tisztában is volt, de már késő lett volna visszakozni. Ráadásul Aiji nem is akart… túlságosan kellemes volt, amit az énekes csinált a nyelvével.

A gitáros néhány hosszú, kellemes perc után elélvezett, a másik férfi lelkiismeretesen lenyelt mindent, majd a száját nyalogatva ült vissza a másik férfi mellé. Aiji nem mert ránézni, inkább némi zsebkendőért nyúlt.

Valahogy reménykedett benne, hogy ennyivel megelégszik az énekes, de persze csalódnia kellett. Vagyis annyira nem is volt csalódás… hagyta, hogy Kirito négykézlábra állítsa, ahogy azt is, hogy némi maszatolás után beléhatoljon. Ismét egyek voltak, mégis valahogy fájt… és nem a feneke, inkább a mellkasa. Kíváncsi volt, mi lesz, ha az énekes végez, elmúlik az orgazmus hatása, és ketten maradnak megint a zavaros érzelmeikkel… vagy legalábbis Aijiéi biztosan ilyenek voltak, a másik férfi nevében nem nyilatkozhatott.

Aztán Kirito megfordította, majd előrehajolt, és átölelte. Aiji némi habozás után szintén köré fonta a karjait; ez jó volt, túlságosan jó. A gitáros érezte a másik férfi puha ajkait a nyakán, közben hallgatta a halk zihálását, és úgy érezte, teljesen hülye volt. Hülye volt, hogy kapásból elutasította őt, mikor… talán most sikerülhet, talán most nem szúrják el úgy, mint régen.

Kirito beleélvezett, majd ránehezedett. Aiji észre sem vette, mit művel, öntudatlanul kezdte simogatni a partnere hátát; majd ahogy egymásra néztek, a gitáros kibökte:

\- Én sem haragszom rád.

A mosoly, ami Kirito arcán felragyogott, kárpótolta mindenért.


End file.
